


Starlight, Star Bright

by lagunasfaeries



Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Perhaps he should've ensured that she knew what Starlight was, before he'd made the decision to get her a gift.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540750
Kudos: 6





	Starlight, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> this was written rather hastily, because I figured I could write some holiday fluff. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals

Melusina was bewildered when Thancred held out a beautifully wrapped gift to her. Grateful, but very, very confused. 

"Star…light..?" she repeated, trying the word out, trying to remember if she'd ever heard it before. Nothing came to mind. 

"You've never celebrated Starlight?" asked Thancred. 

She shook her head. "I don't know… but I can say that if I had, those memories are long gone."

"I know there's a lot you don't know about Eorzea just yet, so I guess I should've figured." Thancred sat beside her on the floor. "Well, Starlight is today. It's a type of celebration where we show appreciation for those who are important to us by spending time with them, and giving them gifts, like this one here, that I got for you." 

"I see. What is it?"

"Open it and find out, silly."

"Oh! Yes, I suppose I could do that." Melusina nodded, pulling the box closer. She carefully unraveled the wrapping paper, as if she didn't want to tear it, before reaching inside the box to reveal a very pretty, small lamp. 

"The hooks, here," Thancred pointed to what he meant, "are made that way so that you can mount this lamp above your bed. That's why I bought it for you; you mention reading a lot, and with this, you can read in your bed at night if you want." 

"Oh, that's so resourceful! Thank you, Thancred!" Melusina beamed, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him. He hugged back, of course, his arms meeting around her waist. "But… how does this work? Am I supposed to get you a gift? I didn't get you a gift." 

"I know, Melusina. I didn't expect you to get anything for me. That's how it goes, you know. You get gifts for those you love, without any guarantee that you'll get anything in return."

Melusina stared blankly at Thancred before she said, "It's not that I don't understand what you just said. It's just that it… kind of… goes against a large portion of things I've observed about humankind." 

"Hm? How so?" asked Thancred. 

"Well, I primarily think of the societal expectation to at least offer to reciprocate a courtesy whenever one is extended to you. But I've also kind of learned that humans aren't very inclined to be available to one another, if they will not receive anything in return." Melusina shifted so that she was seated directly in front of Thancred, her knees gently pressed against his legs. 

"Oh. Ouch. That makes us all sound greedy," Thancred replied. 

"Well, I've observed that it's not always a bad thing. Sometimes it's quite kind. The idea of an impromptu favor to compensate for spontaneous kindness always makes me really happy to see." Melusina smiled. "Once, I saw two gentlemen in the marketplace in Gridania, each offering one another countless pieces of bread in thanks." 

Melusina hummed in thought, remembering how happy that had made her. The road to learning more about humankind sometimes scared her, left her paranoid and vulnerable; but the good times always filled her with an amount of happiness that completely mitigated her fright. She decided, then, that making the decision to live among humans- rather than snakes- had been a good decision, after all. 

"But in regards to your insistence that I am not obligated to gift you anything…" she continued. "Starlight is about showing the appreciation you have for the ones you hold close, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right." 

"I have never held anyone closer than you." Melusina smiled. "Both figuratively and literally, by the way." 

Thancred laughed at that. "I mean it, dear; don't worry about it. Besides, most everything is closed today. You'd be hard-pressed to find a place to pick up a gift." 

"Oh…" Melusina drifted off. "Is it that major of a holiday?" 

"It is." Thancred nodded. 

"I see. I suppose I have no choice, then… but I do wish I had known before now. I would've gotten a gift for everyone. Did you get gifts for everyone, Thancred?" 

"Yeah." He nodded. 

"Wait. Would it not have been more efficient for you to have gathered us all in one place?" Melusina asked. "Oh, my. I've been an inconvenience again. I'm sorry-"

"No, no, don't apologize," Thancred said gently, grasping one of her hands, holding it in both of his. "I wanted it this way. It's fine." 

"But why?" 

"What's the best way to put this…" Thancred thought. "Everyone we work with, the Scions, they're bound to me by the ties of friendship, and duty, and genuine care for one another. I'm connected to them, now and forever. But the way I'm connected to you is… so different from that. It's a bond of choice. Or perhaps not, for I felt connected to you almost immediately after our eyes met; there was no choice in the matter."

"Oh, Thancred…" Melusina was blushing. "What exactly are you saying?"

"You… don't know?"

"No, I know, but I'd like to hear you say it." Melusina smiled. "Is it not so very human to want to be reaffirmed?"

"You're right." And so, Thancred leaned in close, tenderly placing a hand on her cheek. 

"I love you, Melusina." 

"And I love you, Thancred."

The two shared a soft, affectionate kiss then, reveling in the sensation of one another. 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" asked Melusina. 

"You know I'll never object, sweetheart." 

Melusina shook her head. "Mm-mm. We don't have to do that. I just want you here, with me. Um, if you can. I don't wish to inconvenience-"

"You use that word a lot." Thancred gently stroked her hair. "Nothing about you is an inconvenience. Don't ever think that for a second."

"Y-you mean it?"

"I said that I love you. I mean that. How would I love an inconvenience?" 

"Well, I suppose…" Melusina replied, "self-conscious…"

"Because you're different. I know." Thancred nodded. 

"No! Well, yes, but also because I… I'm not the first woman you've loved, am I? And I know it's a stupid thing to be self-conscious about! But I… suppose that's quite human as well, isn't it? These emotions are so hard…" 

Thancred smiled at her. "I can at least agree with that last part. I'd like you to think of it this way, though: you may not be the first woman I've ever loved… but if I have any say whatsoever in the matter, you'll be the last." 

"I…" Melusina was lost for words. "It means, you want to be with just me?"

"For as long as time will permit." 

She smiled as Thancred held her close, reveling in his warmth. She knew her insecurity wasn't going to go away, but at least had this wonderful man to try to work through it with. 

"Will you tell me more about Starlight?" she asked then. 

"Of course, but might we move somewhere more comfortable first?" They were still seated on the floor, after all. "You have a perfectly useable couch just a couple of feet behind us."

"Oh! Yes." Melusina nodded. She was feeling a bit sore from the hard floor, anyway. 

And so they sat together on the couch, cuddling, as Thancred began to recount the tale of Starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always kinda had the thought that Melusina definitely hears about how promiscuous Thancred has been in the past, and it is something that makes her feel self-conscious. Fairly sure the female Scions would at least warn her about it, so she doesn't end up hurt- not that Thancred would ever hurt her because they're totally made for each other  
> p.s: this is the first time they've said "I love you" to each other~


End file.
